


Patton's Torture

by Insanely_Sane



Series: The three vampires and one human...? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blood, Force-Feeding, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Mild Gore, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Near Death Experiences, Torture, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Sane/pseuds/Insanely_Sane
Summary: The refer torture Patton when though in "Meetings".





	Patton's Torture

Patton's body was hold into a cold metal table by chains compose of one of the hardest metals and anti-vampire solution drench on them. He wince everytime the solution touches his skin since it burns and it hurts. He hates the experiments conducted in him and how he is useless in his attempt to fight back.

The meals place in his mouth are always icky like a wet hamburger bread. His stomach tears itself in an attempt to obtain blood and not the experimental meals. A proper meal at least will numb his hunger far more than the one is getting does. And he hates everytime they get near him with a strong copper scent surrounding them while expecting him not to bite them while they inject chemicals into his body that sometimes make him puke blood in seconds while other times he feels the damage in his insides as they get destroy and try to regenerate to burn again. 

Everytime he can't help but wince and flinch when they touch him in an attempt to keep him down in the table if he moves too much or when they made him wake up. Their words are always cold when they direct them at him. At this point he is always crying and trying to be as obedient as possible. The whole vampire charisma thing and confidence as well as snarkiness has long ago vanish from Patton's body. His body if anything was always craving for affection and blood. 

He hates this place. He hates the human working here but he doesn't hate humanity itself. He hates himself for not being able to stop them when they first capture him.

Then it happens. The dub "_**The Accident**_".

When Patton wakes up for the day his body is groggy and his mind is starting to go haywire at the extreme scent of rich crimson. He almost doesn't stop himself from drooling due to how good it smells. An unusual urge possess his body and with a couple of pulls he breaks the chains. When his bare feet touch the floor a shiver travels all though his body and then he falls to his knees. He tries not to heave but he does anyways as he pukes the meal from yesterday, rotten vegetables, a moldy sandwich and sewage water. He tries to stand up but his legs shake almost as if his whole weight is too much. 

The unsual urge strikes once again stables his body if only for a couple of seconds allowing his to walk into the hallways. In the hallways there are corpses broke apart and blood is dripping out of them in steady rivers. He wants it. He doesn't get it.

Patton forces himself to not look at the corpses as he shakily walks around and finds the locker room. He pierces one of his lips accidently as he looks around in an attempt to find some clothing to cover his...body. An utter mess.

He grabs a hoddie and some jeans as well as the shoes on of the scientists bought. He feel pity for them and that stopped him from eating them alive. 

Patton walks around limping a bit in a attempt to find the exit, something he manages after ten minutes of searching. The night sky grates him and so does a blood moon. Unconsciously he licks the blood from his bottom lip and his body is drag into a search for blood. He catches the human scent of someone getting home with a somewhat intense emotions. He, did he loved blood with intense emotions. 


End file.
